conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Albert Gregovich (CA)
|birth_date = 2 January 4005 |birth_place = Kamria, North Juno |death_date = 12 January 4103 |death_place = Kamria, Juno |constituency3 = Kamria-Soouth |party = Social Democratic Party |residence = Manor House, Kamria }} Albert Nikolai Gregovich (2 January 4005 - 12 January 4103) was a Junoian politician, civil rights activist and sociologist who served as President of Juno from March 4047 to January 4048. Albert was born to Henry Gregovich and Maria Roban who were all members of the Alorian Workers Movement a communist revolutionary group. His father wanted him to go on and join the Communist Party of Juno but Gregovich had not interest in far-left politics. In 4022 Gregovich earned a masters in sociology and went on to work at the National Sociology Agency. Gregovich soon became an adviser to Christopher Prendergast and in 4029 he was elected to the House of Deputies. Prendergast then appointed Gregovich to his Spokesperson on Human Rights and Affairs. In 4032 the Social Democratic Party won the general election and Gregovich was appointed to the office of Vice President. Gregovich was a extremely influential figure in the new government. He began the Mother and Child Scheme and the Mental Health Initiative which proved to be extremely helpful in reducing mental health sufferers numbers. After Prendergast's assassination on the 3 March 4047 under the Juno order of precedence Gregovich became the new President of Juno. He immediately ordered a mass investigation into the assassination and issued a execution order for the assassins. He also pledged to improve protection for future presidents. Over the coming months Gregovich would lose rapid support in parliament. The rating of the SDP plummeted to just 36% and was on the verge of collapse. On the 2 January 4048 Gregovich ordered the dissolution of the government and stepped down as president and Leader of the Social Democratic Party. Gregovich was reelected in the subsequent election though returned to the backbenches of the party. Gregovich did not return to the forefront of the party until Aaron Quinn won the election for the SDP and Gregovich was appointed as Minister for Social Protection. Gregovich's time in office as social protection minister was rated highly compared to the other departments. His department saw the reform of the pension system and the introduction of medical services subsidies for people aged 70 years and older. The SDP lost the next election and Gregovich once again returned to the back benches of the party. Gregovich was now the oldest MP in parliament and there were calls for him to retire due to failing health. In 4093 at the age of 88 Gregovich retired from politics. He remained an active member in the SDP and attended the Peoples Assembly regularly. Gregovich was soon bed bound by 4102 and was suffering from stomach cancer. His last public address was in September 4102 at the Socialist Conference. On the 12 January 4103 Gregovich died at his home surrounded by his family. Tributes were payed in his memory by Aaron Quinn and James McDonald who was president at the time. Early Life Political Career Before his election in 4029, Gregovich was prominent member of the SDP and was also good friends with the incumbent president Christopher Prendergast. Gregovich had recently started working at the civil service as a sociologist and was a top-level adviser on important policy decisions. Prendergast was appointing his shadow cabinet and wanted Gregovich as his spokesperson on social services. Gregovich ran for office in the 4029 election and won his seat by a landslide. He had a large following and was fairly wealthy and was able to fund a good campaign. Gregovich soon rose to prominence within the SDP was hinted to be the next deputy leader. In 4032 the Conservative Party collapsed in one of the greatest political crisis ever and an election was called. Gregovich began a massive campaign with huge funding from private donors. He ran television adverts and put up hundreds of thousands of posters around the country not for himself but for the party. The SDP were hinted to earn 53% of the electoral vote enough to form a government and Gregovich was announced to be the next Vice President. The SDP won nearly 69% of the elecotral vote and were propelled into government as the leading party the first time since the parties formation. Gregovich had led one of the largest political realignments in history. Vice President Gregovich was appointed during the Annual State Opening on the 5 February 4032. His nomination was accepted by the House of Delegates and the Senate the next day Later life Death Legacy Category:President of Juno (CA) Category:Juno Politicians (CA) Category:Dead Junoians (CA) Category:Junoian people (CA)